


Machines Don't Feel

by SmileDarlin



Series: D:BH [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Being an Asshole, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Apologies, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Crying, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Emotional Hurt, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Gore, Murder-Suicide, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Regret, Robot/Human Relationships, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDarlin/pseuds/SmileDarlin
Summary: Connor did what he was told without asking questions or fighting against it. Until now. Until they made him do this.





	Machines Don't Feel

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for Hankcon yet I don't think. Well enjoy.

“You're a weapon and weapons don't weep” Amanda chided, arms crossed and face sern. 

Connor brought a hand up to his face and wiped his cheek. He brought his hand back wet, from a build up of the lubricant in his optics. An imitation of being human. He hadn't noticed the tears before but now they blurred his vision. 

Blurred the scene of what he'd done. 

The android stared at the gun in his hand and suddenly dropped it like it burned. 

“Go back to Cyberlife, Connor” the angry woman ordered him. 

No! He didn't want to! He wanted to stay here with him! Try to make you for what he'd done! 

Suddenly red walls blocked the machine in. They were opaque enough he could still the outside world but they stopped him going where he wanted to.  
“Cooperate or you will be deactivated” the woman Connor once trusted threatened. He didn't.

He tried to reach past the walls only for them to start to close in on him. He panicked and tried to stop them. He pushed them hard and Cracks embedded themselves along the surface of the wall. They climbed up the wall like vines and spread like wildfire. The brunette pushed harder and the wall shook and shattered.

But he wasn't done yet. Another wall stood it his way. The android grit his teeth. He punched it and small cracks slithered out from where his hand was. He struck the walk again

When the debris of the last wall had settled a final wall stood in his way. It looked stronger than the others and almost completely obscuring the outside world. 

Connor wasted no time throwing his body against the wall. Once. Twice. Three times. One last time.

It shattered, freeing him in more than one sense, and the detective android's body jerked forward. 

He gasped. 

He was free. 

He was alive.

Although that couldn't be said for everyone in the room. 

He fell to his knees, coating his pristine uniform in dark red blood. He cradled Hank's head in his lap. 

“Hank! Oh Hank! I'm-I'm so sorry Hank! I didn't want to Hank! I never wanted to hurt you!” Connor wailed to his partner but he didn't hear. 

The bullet hole in-between his eyes made sure of that. The younger man’s breath hitched and ragged sobs escaped. Tears landed on the pale face of his partner, mingling with the blood in a morbidly beautiful way. The android just held the lieutenant closer. 

“I gave you a chance Connor” Amanda's scornful voice snapped somewhere at the back of his mind as footsteps approached from behind him. A glimpse over his shoulder showed the detective the heavily armed men approaching him. 

They'd take him back to Cyberlife and take him apart. He didn't want that. He didn't want to go back. He wouldn't. 

Connor made his decision. He grabbed the previously discarded gun and instantly put it under his chin. He didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. 

Maybe he'd get to see Hank again. Apologise to him. He doubted it. 

The shot rang out and for a few seconds Connor tasted the bitterness of thirium before his systems shut down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are greatly appreciated and comments make my week.


End file.
